


of making cupcakes and getting distracted

by lavender_tea_writes



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, georgetown cupcakes, i didnt even reread it, this is entirely unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/pseuds/lavender_tea_writes
Summary: “This is fucking ridiculous!” Peter exclaimed, “How is this place so famous, it’s not even that good.”Harley sighed and rolled his eyes, “Because there are too many middle-aged women watching TLC and baking shows,” He held the pink lemonade cupcake in his hand out to Peter, “Here, mine’s not too bad.”“I think we can do better,” Peter said matter-of-factly, “They have recipes online. We should try them when we get home.”“Whatever you say, darlin’,” Harley scoffed.ORPeter tries Georgetown Cupcakes for the first time. He is not impressed.





	of making cupcakes and getting distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Week day 3: baking
> 
> hot take from a dc bitch: georgetown cupcakes aint shit. they're super dry. I have literally done what harley and peter do in this story and made a better cupcake using their own recipe.
> 
> This took all day for me to write because it's almost twice the length of my other fics, which I did not expect at all.

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Peter exclaimed, “How is this place so famous, it’s not even that good.” 

Harley sighed and rolled his eyes, “Because there are too many middle-aged women watching TLC and baking shows,” He held the pink lemonade cupcake in his hand out to Peter, “Here, mine’s not too bad.”

Peter took a bite, “It’s ok, but still not worth three dollars and a whole TLC show.”

The boys were in DC for the weekend, because Tony and Pepper had to go to meeting there that weekend and they figured that the teens could use a change of scenery. Neither Harley nor Peter had ever been to DC, and they spent most of the day at museums and getting lost in the mess of letters, numbers, and state names that was the DC street system. Finally, at the end of the day, they boys caught an Uber into Georgetown and stood in line for an hour to try Georgetown Cupcakes. 

“I think we can do better,” Peter said matter-of-factly, “They have recipes online. We should try them when we get home.” 

“Whatever you say, darlin’,” Harley scoffed. 

***

Harley forgot about the conversation until they got home a few days later. Harley was awoken from a power nap meant to cure his travel fatigue by Peter leaning over him, buzzing with energy. 

“Harleyharleyharleyharley get up!”

“No, fuck off,” Harley mumbled, and opened one eye to look at his boyfriend, “Pete, do you want to tell me why the hell you have white powder on your nose?”

“Huh?” Peter rubbed at his nose, and his fingers came away covered in powder, “Oh, it’s just flour. That’s why I woke you up, come help me, we’re making cupcakes.”

“Why?” Harley groaned.

“Because Georgetown Cupcakes sucks and I want to beat them at their own game.” Peter asserted, “I found the recipe for the one I tried, the chocolate lava one.”

Harley flopped back down into his pillow, “Ugh, I forgot about that. Alright, let's go bake.”

Ten minutes later and Harley emerged into the flour covered kitchen, “What the hell happened here?”

“Oh, um, I was going to try to do it alone and surprise you when you woke up, but apparently I don’t know how to bake at all. And I dropped the flour. As you can see.” 

Harley laughed, “Alright, let’s get started, darlin’.”

“The first step is to sift together flour, baking soda and salt. How the fuck do I do that.”

“Uh, with a sifter?”

Peter’s eyes bugged, “What’s a sifter?”

“Oh darlin’, it’s a good thing you woke me up, because you would be an absolute mess without me,” He strode over to the cabinet that held generally unused tools and appliances, and pulled out a metal can with a lever and metal grates on the inside, “This is a sifter. Hold it over the bowl, put the dry ingredients in and then squeeze this lever like crazy.” He gave Peter the contraption, and he did as instructed. Harley jumped up to sit on the counter next to where Peter was working.

When he was done, Harley read off the next instruction, “Cream together the butter and sugar in the stand mixer. That’s the one in the corner.”

Peter put the butter and sugar into the bowl and put turned it on. Once they were combined and fluffy, Harley reached over and turned the mixer off. “Good. Now, do you know how to crack an egg?”

Peter scoffed and crossed the kitchen to grab the eggs from the fridge, “Of course I know how to crack an egg,” He held the egg over a small bowl, ready to hit it on the side, “I’ve seen tons of people do it.” 

“Pete baby I don’t think you-” Peter’s hand descended onto the corner of the bowl, obliterating the egg and getting half the egg outside of the bowl and half of the shell inside of it. 

“Oh,” He said, “Maybe I don’t know how to crack an egg,”

Harley let our a small chuckle, and slid off the counter, “Here, lemme show you, darlin’,” He wrapped his arms around the other boy and leaned down to rest his chin on his shoulder. Harley took charge of the other boy’s hands, leading them to gently tap a new egg on the side of the bowl, “You have to be careful, see? So you don’t get it everywhere. Then you stick your thumbs in the crack and pry it apart over the bowl.”

"Hey Harley," Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Have you ever seen that really old movie _Ghost_?"

Harley snorted and pressed a kiss to the crook of Peter’s neck and the boy let out a small sigh, “You're ridiculous. You want to try the next one of your own, sugar?” Harley shifted his arms so that they were around Peter’s waist. 

Peter grabbed another egg and tapped on the bowl and pried it open, just as Harley had shown him, and only a few fleck of shell fell into the bowl.

“Good job, darlin’! You got it!”

“I wouldn’t say I got it, there’s still some shell in there.”

Harley dipped his fingers into the egg bowl and fished the pieces out, “Where, I see none. You did perfect, sugarplum.” Harley rewarded Peter with a gentle peck on the lips.

“Mmph, If you keep doing that I won’t be able to finish these cupcakes.” Peter groaned and pulled away. Harley laughed, and they continued to prepare the batter. Once it was done, they poured the batter into a lined pan. 

“Did you preheat the oven?” Harley asked.

“Uh, I didn’t know I had to do that. I also don’t know how to do that.”

“Press bake, then type in 350. We’ll have to wait for a few minutes while it preheats.”

Peter set the oven up, “What ever could we do while we wait?”

Harley smirked, and pressed his boyfriend against the countertop, “I think I have a few ideas.”

“Mmh? And what are those?” Peter rested his hands on Harley’s hips and leaned upwards.

“We,” Harley pressed his lips to Peter’s shoulder, “could,” the crook of his neck, “make,” right under his jaw, and Peter’s breath hitched as he tugged Harley’s hips even closer, “the,” a final kiss pressed to his cheek, and left his lips millimeters from Peter’s, “frosting,” and Harley took a step away.

Peter groaned at the loss of contact, “I hate you. I actually fucking hate you. You’re the worst person I know.”

“If we get the frosting done now, we can have more time to go to my room when the cupcakes are actually baking.”

Peter perked up at that, “Ah yes! Frosting! My favorite thing to make!”

Harley laughed, and quickly threw together the ingredients for the frosting. When the oven beeped, Peter put the pan in the oven, and wrapped his arms around Harley from behind. He started to work his lips against his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I’m almost don’t just give me a sec-ahh,” his breath hitches, and Harley turned off the mixer, “Nevermind, ah fuck babe, we’re going now,” He kissed Peter, and they started in the direction of Harley’s room. 

They didn’t even make past the hallway. 

***

Fifteen minutes later, the timer beeped. 

Harley grunted, releasing Peter’s lips and dipping his forehead to rest on his bare collarbone, “Fuck, I forgot about the cupcakes,” 

“Put me down, yeah? Let’s go get them.” Peter released his legs from around Harley’s waist, and Harley gently lowered him to the floor. They both gathered their respective shirts from where they were they had been thrown around the hallway. 

Peter went to retrieve the cupcakes from the oven while Harley searched the kitchen for an apple corer, which would be used to remove the middle of the cupcakes to make space for the fudge filling. Before he could even finish rooting through the drawer, Peter screamed.

“HOT HOT HOT HOT SHITTING FUCK THAT’S HOT!”

Harley turned around to see Peter with the cupcake pan in this bare hands. No oven mitts or pot holders, just his bare hands. He dropped the pan onto the counter

“Peter you dumbass, what the hell are you doin?” Harley said, taking his boyfriend’s hands into his and leading him over to the sink. He turned the cold water on, “You need to use oven mitts when you do that, have you never used an oven before?”

“No, Peter whimpered, “It’s widely accepted that Parkers can’t cook or bake, so I’ve never tried.”

“Keep ruining your hands under the water, I’m going to find some arnica or aloe.” 

After rooting through the first aid kit kept in the closet down the hall, he returned to the kitchen where Peter kept his hands under the water. Harley turned it off and lead him to the barstools at the kitchen island, where he took Peter’s hands and started to rub the gel onto them. 

“They’ll be healed in a few days, you don’t really need to-“ Peter said.

“Shhh, baby, lemme take care of you.” Harley finished his ministrations and held Peter’s knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, sugarplum. Now let’s finish these cupcakes, yeah?” Peter nodded, and Harley started to scoop the middles out of the cupcakes, “Would you turn on the mixer again? We got a little… distracted last time.” Harley smirked. Peter laughed and nodded. 

“It was a welcome distraction,” He kissed Harley on the cheek, and the boy giggled, pushing Peter away jokingly. He went back to monitoring the icing, and stopped the mixer when it was properly combined. Harley started spooning the fudge he had bought earlier that day into the filling holes that he had carved out of the cupcakes. 

“Pete, would you get a big plastic bag and scoop the icing into it?”

“Why? Are we not frosting them now?”

“We are, but if we’re really making Georgetown cupcakes, we need to give them the fancy swirly icing. Therefore, plastic bag.”

“Harley Keener, you are a genius.”

“So I’ve been told. Now go grab a bag while I fill these.” Harley smiled, and Peter did as he was told. He scooped the icing into the plastic bag, and clipped the tip off to make a hole for the icing to go through in a nice circle. “Switch with me?” Harley asked, “That way I can show you how to do a nice swirl while you fill.” Harley took the icing bag from Peter’s hands, and laid the frosting in a near-perfect shape atop one of the filled cupcakes.

“How are you so good at this?” Peter asked, awe filling his voice. 

“What icing cupcakes?”

“No- well yes- just… the whole baking thing. How’re you so good?”

“Abby had a phase a while back where she would bake all the time. Like, _ all _ the time. Every day she made something new. Mom had to limit her to baking three times a week because we were eating too many sweets. I helped her out a few times, and I guess some of it rubbed off.” He held out the icing bag, “Here, you want to try it darlin’?”

“Uh, sure.” Peter took the bag from Harley and tried to mimic his movements. Instead of the clean, full swirl that Harley had produced, Peter created a thin, flat line that went multiple times around the cupcake. 

“You need to go slower, and squeeze the bag more. That way more of the frosting comes out in one place, and it’s one big swirl instead of a bunch of smaller ones.” Peter tried again, producing another badly-frosted cupcake. “It’s alright love, you’ll get it eventually. Go ahead and do half of them, and I’ll finish them off.”

“Who are we finishing off? Did someone hurt Pete? Can I help?” The boys turned around to see Tony striding out of the elevator, “What the hell happened here, was there a supervillian whose MO is to make flour bombs and put them in billionaire's kitchens?”

“It’s Peter, he’s the one who planted the flour bomb. He really does not know how to bake.” Harley pressed a kiss to the blushing boy’s temple. 

“You two are adorable. Did you get any actual baking done,” Pepper said, emerging from the elevator behind Tony, “Or were you too busy destroying the kitchen?” 

Peter gestured to the counter behind them, “We have 18 cupcakes, we’re finishing frosting them now. It’s a recipe from Georgetown Cupcakes, because theirs were shit and I can do better.”

“Correction,” Harley interrupted, “_ We _ can do better. _ You _ flour-bombed the kitchen and realized you needed help so you got me.” Pepper laughed. 

“Are any done?” Tony asked as he tried to grab around Peter’s side to get a cupcake, “Ooh I’ll take this one.” Harley slapped his hand away.

“You can have one once we finish frosting them, It’ll only take a few minutes.” Harley said as Pepper and Tony took seats at the island. Once he finished, Harley took four of the nicest-looking cupcakes and handed them out.

Peter sighed as he bit into it, “Oh my god, these are about a billion times better than the Georgetown Cupcakes ones.” Harley nodded in agreement, his mouth full. 

“Pep, feed it to me.” Tony said, handing her the cupcake.

“What?”

“You heard me, feed me my cupcake.”

“Tony, I’m not going to-” 

“Please Pep just-” Tony was cut off by Pepper smashed the cupcake into his face, rubbing the icing around his chin. Tony’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t.”

“I absolutely just did.”

“I hate you.”

“You can’t hate me you can’t function without-” Tony smashed a cupcake into Pepper’s face. 

“Oh my _ god _!” Pepper squealed. 

“Don’t even think about it, sugar,” Harley said without even taking his eyes off Pepper and Tony. He glanced over at Peter to see his with a cupcake ready to throw and a dejected look on his face, “And they say you’re the one with the spider-sense.”

“How’d you know?” He asked.

“I just know you.” Harley smiled, and leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s lips. When he broke away, Peter was greeted with a faceful of icing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos feed my hungry soul and keep me motivated to write for the rest of Parkner Week! Here is the recipe that they used in the fic: https://www.popsugar.com/family/Georgetown-Cupcakes-Strawberry-Lava-Fudge-Cupcake-Recipe-27131857


End file.
